Two 'Right' Feet
by qweerlittlefish
Summary: Ballroom dancing wasn't a high point for Jaime...but it wasn't that he couldn't dance per se. He drags Impulse along to a cult-like warehouse, and Bart is deathly afraid that his friend's link to the place may result in a...fight? If only Jaime would have explained better. Rated T. Slight BluePulse pairing.


**Hi!**

**I don't own Young Justice!**

**I've recently beocme obbsessed with this pairing...I just wanted to write one thing for it before my dreams are crushed. There is the pairing BluePulse in here...but it's very subtle. I think i've played them off more as friends, except for at the end. Theres no kissing or even hugging here, so not too heavy 'slash-pairing' here.**

**Hope you enjoy! Drop a review?**

* * *

"I have to learn ballroom dancing in a day! Know any moves?" Jaime stared at Bart, who was eating Chicken Whizzies in front of the TV. He put his feet up onto the coffee table swiftly, and smirked, "I'm gonna pretend you don't mean dance moves: it'll help me enjoy this a lot more."

Jaime rolled his eyes, grabbing Bart's hand and pulling him off the couch, "No time for messing around, _hermano_, I seriously need your help!"

"Look, I don't know why you need to learn _ballroom dancing, _but_-"_ Bart pulled his hand back, crossing his arms over his chest and frowning, "-honestly, I'm not even sure I've seen anyone dance in my life." He gave Jaime a look that screamed- 'I'm from the future', before sighing and looking to the floor.

Jaime chuckled, before noting how sombre Bart looked, "You can't be serious, Bart?" Bart didn't reply; seen as how Jaime had already caught onto the answer. Sighing, the scarabs host grabbed the hands of the youth, and pulled him out of the room. Bart barely managed to keep his feet on the floor as he was dragged along, "Where are we going?"

"Well- It's understatement to say I don't dance, _per se_."

Bart raised his eyebrows in half-surprise, before frowning, "You didn't answer my question..."

The tan teenager let go of Bart's hand, letting the Beetle suit clang into place over his own body. He shuddered slightly, before flying upwards. Bart looked up angrily, "And how am I supposed to get over there?" Jaime flew away from view, to the direction behind Bart. The speedster refused to look at his departing friend, pouting slightly and crossing his stick-arms over his chest. It constricted and he was winded by the sudden grab of his waist that had caught him off guard. He kicked his legs out from underneath him as soon as he was raised in the air, "No! No! I need to be able to _see _the ground if I can't touch it." He squirmed in Jaime's grasp, before accepting defeat and shutting his eyes. "I honestly hate you."

"We'll see hermano." Jaime replied, pushing himself to fly faster.

* * *

When the two touched ground minutes later, Bart was fuming. He took a seat on the dusty road and kept his feet firmly pressed upon it, "If you _ever _do that again, I'll stick a-"

Jaime shushed him, smirking, and began wandering away, towards a building that looked very much abandoned. Bart raised an eyebrow, before picking himself up, giving a longing look to the floor once more, and dragging his feet along the track. "You're not part of a cult, are you? This isn't some secret hide-out for you and Vampires is it?" Bart had mock-urgency in his voice, and he was desperately trying to cover up his concern.

He didn't take Jaime for a Vampire, but the place was already giving Bart the creeps. Either way, Jaime didn't turn as they approached the half-rubble building. Posters, peeled and unreadable covered the brick walls that made up the joint. Graffiti decorated any part of the outside of the building it could, to refuge in every crook and cranny and shouting out at Bart with its loud colours and crude messages. The building seemed to be crumbling right before the boy's eyes- every so often, dust would seep out of decaying holes and stones would fall from un-seen areas on the building's walls. Jaime chuckled finally, in reply to Bart's question, and grabbed the rusted handle of a once-red, now flaking, door.

"You gotta keep quiet, _ese_. I haven't been here in a while...I'm not sure how they'll react to me."

Bart arched his brow, "How who'll react, Blue? How long haven't you been here..._WHERE ARE WE_?"

Jaime frowned at Bart, hushing him, and shoved the door open. Its metal bottom created a loud scraping on the cement floor below as Jaime continued to push it. The Latino teen strode straight in, but Bart took his time, carefully trying to _not _touch the rotting wood on either side of him. He glared, "So much for keeping quiet..."

The place wasn't welcoming at all. A few bar stools and plastic chairs littered the perimeter of the room. There was a large desk-like structure off to Bart's direct left. An elderly woman sat behind it, nose inside a book, her grey hair sticking out in all directions. Flickering orange lights gave a subtle horror-like edge to the corroding space and all other light sources (the windows predominantly) were broken. Dark shadows played at obscured parts of the room, completely concealing the owners of a few dozen whispering voices. It was all quite eerie, and Bart felt very out-of-place wearing a neon yellow jacket.

Jaime took a deep, shaky breath, and sent a forced grin Impulses' way. Bart squeezed his shoulder reassuringly, but Jaime shrugged him off, quickly looking around the area to make sure no one had noticed; public displays of affection, however subtle, still unnerved Reyes.

Bart beamed at the boy, trying very hard to hide his slight bitterness towards the action. The corners of Jaime's lips struggled to move upwards for a while, and before Bart had managed to get a smile out of the older boy, Jaime was off. He strode briskly towards the desk, putting up his hood and stuffing his hands into his already worn pockets.

The speedster watched him move close to the woman, who was talking very quietly, without almost any movement from her lips. A few times she would glance upwards at Jaime, sighing and shaking her head, but Jaime seemed determined, and after a while, the woman stamped something he was holding, scratched something immediately on a piece of paper, and threw him a key. She grabbed her book in frustration, and pushed her face so close to the words, it looked to Bart like she was trying to suffocate herself.

Jaime paced back up to the boy, shrugging, "Keep your hood up for now; not everyone has perfect features around here- they notice you; they'll go for your nose."

Bart quickly pulled his hood up, flushing red slightly, before humming, "I think you just complimented my nose." Impulse smirked, before wiping his brow and surveying the area. It did seem extremely hostile, and the last thing he wanted was to start a fight.

Jaime headed towards a far corner of the building, and Bart followed like a loyal dog, trying to keep his eyes on Jaime's heels, and not look around the place. As soon as the feet of the boy before him stopped, Bart finally took a glance upwards. Jaime was taking a bag out of a rusted locker, that looked like it had been punched more than a few times. He unzipped the backpack, smiling, before fishing out what looked like a red handkerchief and forcing it into tha pockets of his pants.

Impulse opened his mouth to ask what exactly Jaime was doing, but a loud call for his friend, coming from the top of a large centrepiece in the room, caught his attention first. Jaime turned away from Bart rapidly, and moved towards the centre of the building, the area that had come to Bart's attention first. It was an elevated rectangular cuboid. It had large chunks missing from some of its sides, and looked deathly unstable- though it was concrete, the cracks in its stony features were almost impossibly to count. A ring of rope, attached to four posts at each corner, looked just about ready to call it a day- it was worn and knotted, and almost grey.

It looked like a boxing ring of some sort, but the large mirrors- misted and with some missing large areas of glass- to the side, told Bart that his first thought was improbable. Jaime waved him over, and Bart had to push himself up the block- it was two times his height, and his converse sneakers barely got grip, even when he found small, worm with time ledges on the block. He was sure there must've been a stair case of some sort to the side, but since Jaime had gotten up the way he was trying to, he didn't want to cave in.

By the time Bart struggled onto the top of the cuboid, Jaime was already conversing with someone in the middle of the roped off area. The auburn haired boy ducked under the cords, and began walking towards the duo. Jaime flashed a wide-eyed look at him, before he furrowed his brow and shook his head quickly. Bart stopped in his tracks and sighed, before 'enjoying' the view from this spot.

The warehouse was far bigger on the inside than out. Bart noticed in the darker areas, that rooms went off to the sides and more decaying doors led to hidden rooms. Bart noted a long slit of light coming from one area of the building, going the full length of the 'house'. Instead of a brick and mortar wall, a large black canvas hung like a hung man from the ceiling. Every once in a while, in the weak wind, Bart would notice it sway momentarily, before becoming a lifeless giant once more. It was the 'wall', Bart supposed. He remembered seeing a large portion of the building missing when he and Blue had first arrived either way- the canvas explained what the occupants of the building were doing to overcome their loss.

Bart took a seat on the ledge of the block- his attention turning to the shaded areas once more. He saw several pairs of eyes, under hoods like he was, watching him from the side-lines. A few more dark figures were dotted around on chairs and wooden crates. Only two men down on the floor were out in the light, and they weren't having the time of their lives.

One of the men was heavily decorated with piercings. He was wearing a sleeveless hooded jacket, the lack of sleeves made up for by the amount of green tattooing snaking around his arms and hands. He had a scowl on his face, and he was looking around the room for something. The man next to him was far less eye-catching. Dark skin, dark eyes, and shoulder length black hair were all poorly covered by a black, overly ripped, cover. He pointed to an area that was concealed by darkness, and the duo conversed for a moment.

Bart groaned, "Everyone here _is _a vampire." Though he had spoken quietly, in the semi-silence of the building his words echoed off the walls. He got a few glares from shadowed tenants, but he shrugged them off, and pulled his hood over his hair more.

After a while, he felt a hand press to his shoulder blades and hoist him up. Bart turned in excitement, "I was wondering when things we're going to get interesting!" His eyes snapped open...and his mouth soon followed. It hadn't been Jaime to pull him up, but the pierced man from before. Bart gulped and waved his hands close to his chest in defeat.

The pierced man cracked his knuckles, breathing slowly, and began to unzip his coat. Several other men jumped and climbed up onto the podium-like structure, and circled the boy, also beginning to remove their hoods and throw their jackets to the floor. Bart gritted his teeth, pinching the bridge of his nose. The last thing he had wanted was to start a fight. He tried to stand up as straight as he could without his hood slipping off. The man who had first approached him laughed slowly, craning his neck at the boy, "Newbie? Whose side are you on?" His shoulders cracked as he flexed them.

"Look, guys, I don't wanna start anything- I was just gonna go, anyways!" Bart hurried his words, trying to keep a confident smile on his features. The men fast approaching him stopped, and looked at him in confusion. Pierced guy threw his jacket to the floor, laughing, "Who do you take us for, Kid? We just wanted to check you out! See what the cat dragged in, as all."

"And now you've seen, you can shove off." Jaime pushed through the crowd that had gathered around Bart, before holding a hand out for the speedster to take. "I'm talking to you, Frank."

"The cat is back..."The man with the metal in every one of his features sighed; he was obviously Frank. He motioned for his friends to move out. Bart's question from before was answered; there were no stairs- and if there were, individuals refrained from using them. The people jumped from the podium with precise movements, landing to the floor below still standing- Bart wanted to point out that it was dangerous, but he guessed that he had done enough. Frank glared at Jaime, before forcing a small smile, "You gonna take part today?" Jaime nodded once; curtly. Frank shrugged, "Good to see you made it this far..."

Frank retreated like the others, leaving Impulse very confused. He opened his mouth to question what Frank had referred too, but was nudged by an elbow in his side. "We came at a good time- my group is here, and there will be a battle in about thirty minutes. That's why there are so many people..." Jaime looked around the warehouse, smiling to himself.

Bart clutched his chest, sucking in a deep breath, "A _fight?_" He was weak in the knees before he'd even gotten the words out, "Your _group?"_

Jaime raised a questioning eyebrow, "Yeah, a _battle_- why are you so scared? These guys you met before, they won't be hard to beat. Once the bench come in, a few extra kicks and a shout out for payoff or two, and it'll be free sailing!"

Bart shook with silent fear- he didn't want to be in a fight. Sure, he'd done it all in costume, but he couldn't risk media coverage and exposure there. He wasn't ready to get beaten up; and though he knew, when it came down to it, he'd be sending punches at anything that moved every millisecond, he was still apprehensive...or more, disappointed.

He was INCREDIBLY let down. He had never thought that Jaime was so...willing to brawl. He didn't think his best friend was part of a large gang, and he didn't even want to begin to think what Jaime's actions in the warehouse were limited to. With the scarab on his back, Bart would've thought Jaime would take more care with setting _it_ off.

Bart scoured the area for Jaime, finally spotting him on the ground, chatting with who he supposed were his _other friends. _He lunged from the elevated area, and landing mere meters away from his friend, coming to the attention of the people Jaime was talking to.

"Can we talk quick, _hermano_?" Bart spat out the last word, with a scowl on his face. Jaime looked at his friend in bewilderment, before shrugging and moving towards him with a small smile playing at his features, "Of course..."

Bart frowned, "Not too busy with your gang members? Talking about little kids you gonna beat up?"

Jaime looked perplexed, "My squad members? No! Beat someone up!?" Jaime slapped his own forehead in aggravation, "The reason I brought you here was to show you _my moves_- as in, my dance moves!"

Bart looked flabbergasted, "Wait...what!?"

Jaime laughed ruffling Bart's hair with his coarse palm, "Who do you take me for, ese?"

'Ese' blushed a scarlet red, retracting from Jaime's hand, "Dude-" He patted down his hair, looking guilty, "I really jumped to conclusions...sorry...But still! You said you would pay someone off!?"

The Hispanic boy opened his mouth to reply, but was stopped by a blaring voice, speaking through a mega phone. A man, no older than twenty, stood atop the raised area calling everyone to him. Bart tuned in about half-way into his speech, "-interesting night! From El Paso we have Jurisdiction and Pay Off battling for the grand prize- TEN THOUSAND DOLLARS!"

The man had a very thick accent, but Bart, much like everyone else in the room, understood exactly what he had said. A wave of loud cheering enveloped Bart, and he couldn't help but clap himself as he looked around eagerly for Jaime, who was no longer by his side. Pay Off? That was the group's name? He sniggered softly.

The man who had previously stated the cash prize jumped off the stage, knees bent, his black hair waving around briefly as he flew downwards, landing almost silently on the concrete below. He held the microphone in his trembling hands, already excited. His pupils were dilated as he screamed into the mic once more, pointing to the large black canvas.

Everything happened so fast; if Bart hadn't lived his whole life in the fast lane, he probably wouldn't have been able to comprehend it. A blinding white light shone onto the black backdrop; catching the floating dust around the room by surprise, and illuminating it. Bart squinted behind himself to look at the source of light; a projector firmly secured in what once had been a shadowed area. He noticed a few cameras with long cables joining to it, before he tried to catch a glimpse of what was going on up on the raised area. Even stood on tiptoe, he couldn't make much out, other than the tops of people's hat-covered heads.

Bart looked back to the now almost white 'wall'. He noticed it fuzz slightly, before watching it turn black once more. A few people spoke with each other in pressing voices about it, Bart over heard, but he still tried to keep his attention on the blank backdrop. Without warning, a loud thumping music started up, almost throwing Bart forwards with the sheer vibrations it created. As he rubbed his eyes, cringing, he noticed the screen was now lit up with images; or more, the image of the top of the podium; the ropes were gone, and on both sides stood a group of people.

On the left side, the squad were stood predominantly dressed in black stripes and blue. The right squad was clad in white sweats and orange hoodies. Some wore bandannas. Bart noted that the pierced-man from before was on the blue 'team', looking aggravated, his nostrils flaring.

Bart barely made out Jaime, at the back of the carroty group. He was wearing a red bandana over his black hair, and was smiling to himself. He looked confident; an appearance that suited the hero well.

The music from before dropped a tone, before fading down completely, only a thumping beat in the background. The blue side began jumping up on the spot, while Jaime's group conversed among themselves, pointing people out and laughing. Finally, they took their seats on the ledge nearest to themselves, and focused their attention on Jurisdiction. Impulse kept his gaze on Jaime, watching his every move, though the beetle wasn't even the one dancing.

He hardly noticed when the striped group moved to the centre and began dancing, the commentator pointing out various moves, calling out the names of people and expressing his amazement, as many people in the crowd were doing.

Impulse followed Jaime's lead, and began watching the other group with intent. He crossed his arms over his chest, trying to not be impressed by their flips and synchronised movements. He looked at a boy who was no older than himself, who parted the group, twisting his cap around as he began doing head spins on the floor- Bart counted 20 before he got dizzy, and the crowd cheered.

The street dancing lasted about five minutes, and by the end, even Bart couldn't hold himself back from clapping and whistling with everyone else he was stood next to. He tried to find Jaime again as the camera moved around the scene, but no red caught his eye. Impulse groaned slightly as the obvious leader of the group calling themselves Jurisdiction, dripping with sweat and panting, grabbed the mic and raised his arms in the air, shouting thank you's, pointing at various crowd members and boasting about what a good job he had just done.

The 'bench' of judges called out their scores; Jurisdiction received an almighty eight-seven out of a hundred. Bart supposed they (the judges) were marking creativity, dance, and the moves used. He's never seen dancing like _that _before. He reckoned the only type of dance he had seen was ballet; and that was because it was the only thing on Joan's TV.

Bart's previously found wonderment for the team melted away, and was replaced by the rolling of his eyes and he tried to drain out the loud man, and catch sight of his friend.

The Blue team jumped from the area, before turning respectfully to watch their competitors: Jaime's team, Pay Off. Bart lit up as soon as Jaime flipped in, into view. Bart was already amazed; he had no idea Jaime could even tap his feet to the rhythm of music, let alone fly in like that. He was one of many in his squad though, as soon, the group had spun themselves into centre stage.

The music began; pumping with electronic accents and the team was off. Bart noticed that there would be 5 principal dancers at a time, whilst the other team-mates did little things in the background. Though it was cool; it was nothing like Jurisdiction, who had pranced in perfect synchronisation with each other. Bart hoped that Pay Off didn't lose marks because of their different style.

The commentator screamed into his microphone as he counted off another impressive move done by the group; Air Chair Spins. Some people in the crowd 'oohed' and 'ahhed'; Bart realised that it was a difficult move to be taking on without any gloves.

Finally, Jaime hopped into the middle, with four other boys around his age. For a portion of his part, he was the booster for the people doing flips in mid-air, and the wall for them to bounce off. Finally, he got the lime-light. The reporter buzzed with thrill; "Reyes with a one-handed air flare! Dangerous task for someone with so little experience!"

Bart scowled at the narrator, gritting his teeth, _"He's nervous as he is, stop trying to jinx him..." _Bart watched in awe as Jaime performed the move perfectly; the crowd screaming in exhilaration, finally breathing again. Pay Off continued like it hadn't happened, however, dancing without missing a beat. Finally some synchronisation came into the picture as Jaime's 'part' began doing '1990's' mirroring each other. Bart whistled, amazed. But sighed slightly when Jaime's turn was up.

Pay Off's dance continued for a few more minutes after that, with impressive Air Flares and Buddha Spins. Finally, out of breath and weary, the leader of the group took the mic, smiled and yelled, "PAY OOOOFFFFFF!" into the contraption. The swarm of people cheered, and Bart wasn't an exception.

The Judges spoke up; and Pay Off was just seven points away from taking the prize. The crowd fell silent, and listened to the last jury member, "For performing a notoriously difficult move, the one-handed air-flare, and extreme precision with all over moves, I award Pay Off, ten points."

Everything after those words was a blur. Bart sped to Jaime, not a care in the world about who saw him; in a way, Jaime had won it for the team, who were screaming, crying and bouncing up and down, showering Jaime with affection much like Bart was. "That was awesome! Amazing! Super-duper! Cool!" Words slipped out of his mouth faster than Wally West could run, and though Jaime didn't understand a word; he was still happy, and excited- and he could tell Bart was too.

Bart slowed down a bit, after the crowd had dispersed a bit, finally getting to stand alone with Jaime. After praising him again, he sighed, "I have no idea why you needed to learn to dance, dude."

Jaime flushed red, before straightening up and laughing, "Honestly...I just wanted an excuse to dance with you."

Bart burst out laughing, before wiping some stray tears of happiness from his eyes. Jaime scowled, before deciding to tell him the truth, "I had to get ready for a quinceanera I'm attending tomorrow."

Bart shrugged, "No problem then- don't do what the crowd is doing."

Jaime raised an eyebrow, "Its music that you kinda have to dance that way to..."

Bart shrugged, "Well don't." Boy, he was persistant...and stubborn. He forced a grin, "Seriously; just breakdance for the girl, and she'll marry you. You're amazing, don't be a transparent fish in a bowl of water"

Jaime chuckled, before sighing, "Right. Thanks, ese."

* * *

Jaime opened his house door, surprised to see Bart at it. He arched a brow, before letting him in, "You could have tapped on the window, ese. Or rung the doorbell...how long were you stood there for?"

Bart shrugged, before throwing himself onto the couch, and nonchalantly looking at the wall. Jaime knew Bart well; this whole- 'I don't care' act meant that Bart desperately wanted to ask something. Blue caved in, rolling his eyes, "Tell me what you want; or get out. I haven't got any chicken Whizzies."

Bart pouted slightly, before sighing and swiftly standing up, "How was the celebration?"

Jaime shrugged, "Fun. I didn't breakdance, in fact, we left pretty soon after it began. Dad had to work."

Bart hummed, looking vaguely interested, "I see..."

Jaime frowned and clenched his fists, growing angry, "Just tell me what you want already?" He tried to let his frustration die down, before he gave Bart his attention. The kid was laughing again, but he exhaled nevertheless, "I have to learn how to dance in three hours; do you know any moves?"

Jaime chortled, taking Bart's hand and leading him outside onto the dusty road, before placing Bart's feet correctly on the floor, "That's your stance..." He continued with teaching Bart the basics; he had no idea why he needed to learn to dance so fast, but doing the robot wasn't going to get him far...

After a few minutes, Bart piped up, "I'm terrible at dancing..."

Jaime shrugged, "Gives me an excuse to dance with you longer..."

**There. Finally done. **

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review!**

**-Fish**


End file.
